Bohemian Anatomy
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: RentGrey's Anatomy Crossover. I'm trying a little crossover fic. The gang goes to Seatlle and ends up in Seattle Grace Hospital. Will they make friends or enemies? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Thats right a Grey's Anatiomy(I love this show!) - Rent(I love this movie!) Crossover. This goes out to ****OnEtHoUsAnDsWeEtKiSsEs**** because that's where i got the idea. **

**I don't own Rent and I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I'm just smiply having fun with both. :) **

**Anyways here goes! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bohemian Anatomy**

The SUV pulled up in front of a hotel, curious people looked on to watch seven people exit the vehicle.

"Everyone hurry up it looks like it's going to rain." Joanne called out as she popped the trunk to her well earned black Cadillac Escalade.

Roger walked to the back of the car. "It's a perfectly sunny day…it's not going to rain."

Roger soon looked like a fool once there was a loud crack of thunder and rain started pouring on them.

Maureen skipped to the back of the car and grabbed her big suitcase. "My girlfriend is smarter then you." She sing-song, as she set her luggage on the ground, pulled out a little handle and ran to the hotel with her luggage on wheels behind her.

Roger just grunted as she carried his small suitcase, and ran off in the direction of the diva.

Angel climbed back in the car and locked her door. Collins was outside and around the back digging through everyone else's stuff to try and find his. He looked up and noticed his lover sitting in the car.

"Ang, what you doing?" Collins asked as he handed a soaking wet Mimi her bag.

"I'm not coming out until the rain stops." Angel said.

Collins let out a little chuckle. "You already our out…I'm pretty sure you can't re-hid your sexuality."

Angel smiled a little. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

"Well can you hurry up, it's not dry out here, and my camera is getting wet." Mark said as he wrapped his coat around his prize possession.

Joanne nodded. "And I have to get in there before Maureen tries to re-book us all a suite."

"But…" Angel began. "My wig…"

Collins sighed. "Angel, your wig will be fine…I saw you pack ten others. So if this one gets wet you can wear a new one."

Angel nodded. "Oh yeah…silly me I forgot I packed a few extra."

Collins rolled his eyes. "A few? More like your whole collection."

Angel jumped out of the car and headed to the back of the car with the last remaining boho's. Collins handed her, her two large suitcases, and she skipped along to the hotel lobby without a care in the world. Collins finally managed to find his suitcase; he grabbed it and then bolted for the dry entrance.

After about five more minutes, Joanne found her and Marks stuff, locked up the car and they both dashed for the hotel.

When they entered there was only four boho's sitting in the lobby lounge area. Joanne franticly looked around to find her love.

"Where's Maureen?" The lawyer asked scared that she would have to pay for a more expensive room.

Mimi smiled and pointed to the front desk. "Flirting." She answered as she flopped down on Roger's lap.

Joanne set down her things and walked over to where Maureen was getting friendly with the front desk operator.

"Maureen?"

Maureen turned around with a big smile on her face. "Oh hey Pookers. Guess what!"

Joanne sighed. "Do I even want to know?"

Maureen nodded. "This is my new friend Vicki she just booked us a room in the last suite. It's huge and comes with a mini bar and everything!"

"Maureen, no I can't afford it." Joanne said.

Maureen put her finger to Joanne's lips. "Shhh, It's for free! Well not free we are paying the price we would for a normal room, but only we won't be staying in a normal room we will be staying in a big sized room!"

"But…wait free?" Joanne asked.

Maureen smiled. "Uh huh! Well not free but you know…"

Joanne smiled and looked at Vicki. "Thank you very much."

Vicki smirked. "Not a problem." She then reached over the counter and handed the two their room key. "Have a nice stay."

Maureen winked at her. "Oh I think we will."

The girl blushed and Maureen and Joanne made there way back to the rest of the gang.

"So we get our room key?" Roger asked.

"Yup, we also got a bigger room…for free…well not for free but it's not going to cost us extra." Joanne said.

Mimi jumped up and gave Maureen a small hug. "Wow, you know I don't know why Joanne gets made at you for flirting, you get us free stuff."

Maureen gave Mimi and hug back. "Thank you!" The diva then gave Mimi a flashy smile.

"What?" Mimi asked as she looked around to see if Maureen was looking at anyone else.

Maureen shrugged. "Nothing."

"No seriously what?" Mimi asked.

Maureen reached out and ran her hand through the dancers hair. "Roger is right, you do have soft shinny hair."

Mimi blushed a little, and let a little giggle slip out of her mouth. "No."

Maureen frowned. "What?"

"Your flirting wont work on me, and so no you can't borrow my boots." Mimi answered.

"But Mimi come on, I'll give them back!" Maureen whined.

"Yeah just like you gave back my t-shirt that you ripped, or what ever happened to my earnings?" Mimi asked.

Maureen's mouth fell opened and closed as she tried to think of way to defend herself. An interrupting Roger luckily saved her.

"Who's flirting with my girlfriend?" Roger asked defensively.

"My girlfriend." Joanne replied as she annoyingly pulled Maureen away from Mimi.

Roger let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"Thank god?" Mimi asked stunned.

Roger nodded as he bent down to pick up his suitcase. "Yeah thank god it wasn't some huge body builder man. I mean I am strong and have sexy abs and biceps but come on I can't fight some guy and risk losing. It would be an embarrassment! At least I know I can take down Maureen."

Collins chuckled. "I don't know man, Maureen can get a little wild when it comes to fighting. Trust me I seen her in a bar fight."

Maureen smiled proudly. "Thank you best friend!"

"You are welcome best friend!" Collins added.

"I have a suggestion." Angel shouted out.

Everyone turned to face the cross dresser.

"Lets go find our room and unpack so I can put on a dry wig."

"I agree I need to dry off my camera." Mark added.

Everyone picked up their stuff and headed towards the elevator. However before they got there they heard a big loud thud.

Everyone turned around to see Mark sprawled out on the ground.

"OW!" He shouted.

The other six ran over and peered down at the fallen filmmaker.

"Mark are you okay?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah." He began as she started sitting up. "NO!" he shouted as he lay back down on his back. "I think I broke something."

"How did you fall?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know…" Mark said as he winced.

"Water." Angel said.

Collins looked down to where Angel was looking, which was at the filmmaker's feet. "She's right."

Roger looked towards the lawyer. "Can we sue?"

Joanne looked around and spotted a caution it's slippery sign. "Not really, they have a sign put out."

"Quick, someone go move it." Collins said.

"How about someone go call 911." Mark suggested.

"How about we make your room free." A female voice from behind them said.

Everyone turned his or her attention towards the tall figure. Maureen gave her a flirty smile.

"Free? As in we don't pay?" Maureen asked.

Vicki nodded. "Yep, I mean it's the least we can do, your friend got hurt. We should have been more careful."

"Nice!" Roger said with excitement.

"You know what would be nice." Mark said. "If someone got me a doctor!"

"I'll go call for one." Vicki said as she walked away.

"Free room. That's lucky." Collins said.

"Yeah if you consider falling on your ass lucky." Mark said.

"You'll be fine sweetie, I'm sure they have very good medical here in Seattle." Angel reassured him.

About ten minutes later, they came and got Mark and strolled him out on a stretcher.

"Where are you taking him?" Joanne asked one of the paramedics.

"Seattle Grace Hospital" The man replied.

Joanne nodded. "Okay thank you." She then turned to the other five. "Does someone want to go with him?"

"I guess I'll go." Roger said. "I mean I have known him the longest, so I guess I'll be good in case they need medical history."

"What about me I dated him." Maureen said.

"But you were hardly ever with him." Roger reminded her.

Maureen nodded. "Well played…and let's never mention it again."

Roger gave her a smirk. "Okay I'll see you guys in a little bit."

With that Roger followed the stretcher and was on his was to the hospital with Mark.

The remaining group dropped their stuff off in their room and then hopped in the car.

"So Joanne do you have any idea where this hospital is?" Collins asked from the front seat.

Joanne pulled out of the hotel parking lot. "No idea…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next chapter...Rent meets Grey's Anatomy...** **Even i'm excited!**

**hmmm I should do a Rent meets, Grey's, meets Friends fic... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing i hope you are enjoying. :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

"What's wrong with this one?" Dr. Bailey asked.

"Slipped in a hotel lobby, something could have broke, but somebody wouldn't let us check." A paramedic said while glaring towards Roger.

Roger followed the stretcher. "Well he was saying ow!"

"O'Malley take them to a room and try and check him out." Dr. Bailey ordered.

"Yes Dr. Bailey." O'Malley said while following the stretcher.

About twenty minutes later Joanne found the hospital and pulled into the parking lot. All five boho's jumped out of the vehicle and quickly ran into the front doors searching all around for any sign of their missing friends.

"Mark!" Maureen shouted.

"Maureen," Joanne said while elbowing her in the gut. "This is a hospital not a shouting contest."

Maureen shrugged. "It's how I always get his attention."

"Lets go search the rooms." Collins said.

"Or we can go and ask the front desk." Joanne said.

Collins nodded. "She's right lets go."

All at once the five of them walked up to the front desk and started asking questions. The girl behind the desk put up her hands.

"One at a time!"

Angel smiled. "We are looking for our friend. Mark Cohen."

"Oh slipped disk guy." The girl said.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"He fell and slipped some disks." The girl said as she looked down. "Room 204."

"Lets go!" Maureen said as she led the way.

XXX

"Mark we're here!" Maureen said as she sprang into the room.

"Oh goody." Mark said sarcastically.

Mimi walked over and sat on Roger's lap. "So he slipped some disks?"

Roger shrugged. "I guess so, I sort of tuned out when they started talking all doctor on me."

Just then Dr. Bailey walked into the room.

"Hi, are you all family?" She asked.

"Yeah." Collins replied.

She gave them a confused look. "You all don't look related I'm going to have to ask some of you to leave, we only allow two people to visit at a time."

She walked over and fixed Mark's pillow, and then turned around to face the rest of the group. "I'm Dr. Bailey, if you have any question ask me…or Dr. O'Malley over there."

Everyone looked towards the door to see the guy wave.

"Okay, I will check on him later, and when I get back I better not see all you standing in here." She said as she left the room.

Dr. O'Malley smiled weakly. "She isn't kidding when she doesn't want to see you all in here, just warning you."

Before anyone could say anything else a girl walked by the room and he was quickly out the door chasing after her.

All the boho's looked around at one another. "Who wants to stay first?"

Mark slowly turned his head with droopy eyes. "You can all leave if you want and come back later, I'm pretty sure they gave me a sleeping pil…" he began but was cut off from the sleep that took over his body.

"Should we go back to the hotel?" Mimi asked.

"I say we explore the hospital." Maureen said.

"I guess we could, and if Mark wakes up at least we will be close by." Joanne said.

"Sounds fun, lets go." Mimi said as she jumped up off of Roger and headed out the door.

XXX

"Did you hear?" Cristina said as she sat down with a tray of food.

"Hear what?" Izzie excitedly.

"About the seven tourist that are here." Cristina said. "Bohemians from New York."

"Shut up, real live bohemians?" Izzie asked.

"Yup, George gets to take care of one of them." She explained.

"If they were bohemians why would they be in Seattle?" Alex asked.

Cristina shrugged. "I don't know, go ask them."

"Have any of you seen Derek, I haven't seen him all day." Meredith asked as she joined the group.

"Who cares about Derek, there are a group of bohemians here." Cristina said.

"And I get to talk care of the one who is obsessed with his camera." George said as he sat down.

"Did you meet them all?" Izzie asked.

"Briefly but then Callie walked by and I had to talk to her." George replied.

"I'm going to check this out for myself." Alex said as he stood up to leave.

"Wait up." Izzie said as she followed him.

XXX

"Is that them?" Alex asked.

Izzie shrugged. "I guess, go talk to them."

XXX

"Does anyone else feel like they're being stared at?" Roger asked as she tightened his grip on Mimi.

"A little, but it's to be expected." Collins answered. "Maureen and Joanne can't keep their hands off each other, I have my arm around a drag queen, and Mimi is dressed all skimpy and stuff."

"I am not dressed skimpy." Mimi said applauded.

"Mimi you are wearing the shortest skirt and the highest boots." Roger began. "You look like you are about to strip."

"Well you know what, I don't care, I look good." Mimi said

"Yes you do." Roger smiled.

"Hello, who do we have here?" Angel said as she watched a man walked down the hall.

Everyone else followed Angel's gaze.

"Look at him, he is so…" Mimi began.

Maureen pulled away from Joanne's arms. "Pretty."

"A pretty man?" Roger asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Maureen asked.

"Dreamy?" A voice from behind them said.

Everyone turned around to stare at another group of people.

"Dreamy's a good word." Maureen said.

"McDreamy." Cristina answered.

"My boyfriend." Meredith said as she eyed all the girls.

"Hi I'm Izzie." The blonde said as she pushed her way in between her group of friends. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything but are you guys like…"

"Bohemians?" Collins asked.

Izzie nodded.

"Yeah I guess you can say that."

"What's it like?" Izzie asked.

"I don't know what it's like not being a boho?" Collins asked.

"Grey, Yang, Stevens, O'Malley, Karev." Dr. Bailey called. "Lunch break is over get back to work."

"She's a bitch." Maureen said under her breath.

"You get used to it." Alex Karev said as he walked away.

The boho's watched as the other group walked away.

"Good looking group of people." Maureen said.

"I will have to agree with you on that one." Roger nodded.

"So lets get out of the waiting room and go look around." Mimi said as she grabbed Roger's hand leading him down a hall.

Collins and Angel went into another direction, as did Maureen and Joanne. Meanwhile Mark was in his hospital room sound asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So this story is harder than i thought, there are so many characters that it's kind of hard for me to write. So just bear with me as i try and not make them all seem OOC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your encouraging reviews, i love em!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

"So what you want to do?" Angel asked as her and Collins walked down the hospital halls.

Collins shrugged. "I don't know…it's a hospital…there isn't much you can do here."

Angel stopped walking and pulled Collins towards her wrapping her arms around his neck. "We can always…"

"Save it for the bed room." Cristina said as she brushed past the two.

Angel pulled away and frowned a little, she then turned to Collins. "Want to go find a room?"

Collins nodded. "Hell yeah."

XXX

"These people are freaks." Cristina said as she walked beside Meredith.

"Relax they're humans just like us." Meredith said.

"Human or not, no one should be making out in the hall way…it grosses me out."

"Anyways so I went to go ask Derek if he wanted to go to dinner tonight, and he just walked away with out answering."

Cristina looked at Meredith as if she was crazy. "There are bohemians in the hospital and all you can do is think about Derek?"

Meredith shrugged. "He's my boyfriend."

"Preston's my boyfriend and you don't hear me talking about him twenty four-seven."

"Yang, you'll be scrubbing in with Dr. Burke." Dr. Bailey said. "Grey you're with Dr. Sloan."

"Great." Meredith said sarcastically.

They both waved goodbye and headed in the opposite direction.

XXX

"Where are we?" Roger asked as they walked outside and into a smaller building.

"The free clinic." Alex said.

Mimi nodded. "What a great idea."

Alex smiled and nodded.

Mimi leaned into Roger. "He's cute."

"Mimi!" Roger said in a whisper.

"What I'm only speaking the truth." Mimi said.

"Dr. Karev." Addison said. "Are you working in here today?"

Alex nodded.

They both just smiled for a moment until Addison nodded and walked away.

"Aw are you two a couple?" Mimi asked.

Alex shook his head. "What, uh no she's my boss."

"So." Roger said.

"So, it just makes things complicated." He answered. "Where are you two from anyways?"

"New York…the East Village." Mimi answered.

"Roger and Mimi, if I remember correctly?" Alex said.

"Yup." Roger said.

"Well Roger and Mimi if you excuse me I'm off to work." Alex said as he pulled on some gloves and greeted a patient.

XXX

"Look at the babies Maureen." Joanne said as she stood behind the glass.

"Wow…" Maureen said with a roll of her eyes. "Lets get out of this place, babies are boring!"

Just then Addison and Izzie came walking down the hall.

"Don't you think they're cute?" Joanne asked as she peered through the glass.

Maureen looked up in time to see the two lady's walking towards her. "Yeah they are cute."

"See I knew they would grow on you." Joanne said with a smile, which soon turned to a frown when she saw what Maureen was really talking about. "Maureen!"

"What I was just looking…you were looking at those babies." Maureen whined.

Before Joanne could say anything the doctor's conversation stopped her.

"She's five months pregnant and is about to give birth." Addison said.

Joanne's eyes' widen. "That can't be right."

Izzie stopped in front of Maureen and Joanne. "Hey, Maureen and Joanne right?"

Joanne nodded. "Yeah, is the women's baby going to be alright?"

Addison rolled her eyes as Izzie made friends with the two boho's. "It all depends on what we can do." Addison answered.

Joanne turned her attention to Addison; they surprisingly started talking about babies as all four of them walked down the hall.

XXX

Mark sat up in bed and eyed George. "Did you find my camera?"

"No sir we did not find your camera, one of your friends said it was back at the hotel." George replied.

Just then Callie walked in and started examine Mark. "Hi Mr. Cohen how are you feeling?"

Mark flushed at the girls touch. "Uh…I'm better."

Callie smiled. "Good to hear, you can probably go home tomorrow. We will just keep you here over night just incase."

"Will you be taking care of me?" Mark asked.

"George and I, yes." Callie answered as she headed for the door. "I'll come check on you later."

"Callie I…uh…" George turned back around to face Mark with an irritated expression.

"You two dating?" Mark asked.

George slowly nodded. "Although I'm not to sure anymore, she's mad at me for some reason."

Mark frowned with disappointment "I have friends who fight all the time, I'm sure you'll make up."

George smiled weakly. "I hope so."

XXX

"Hello." Angel said as she skipped down the hall only stopping when Dr. Sloan pasted.

Collins stopped and turned around to watch the guy Angel was watching. "Now he was just…"

"Steamy?" Meredith said from behind them answered.

Angel nodded. "This hospital is just full of good looking people."

"We call him McSteamy." Meredith answered as she stood in between the couple.

"You nick name people?" Collins asked with a small chuckle.

Meredith shrugged. "Yeah."

With out any other words, she walked off and went straight into an operating room.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Angel asked with a smirk.

"Operating." Collins answered. "Remember Meredith is dating McDreamy not McSteamy."

Angel nodded. "Oh yeah."

XXX

"Joanne I'm booored!" Maureen whined as she sat on an empty cot and kicked her feet. "She's five month pregnant and giving birth…not fun!"

"Maureen shut up, I'm trying to pay attention to this." Joanne said as she listened intently to what Izzie was saying to Addison.

Maureen pouted. "Whatever I'll find you later."

Joanne just nodded as Maureen left the room.

"This place is stupid, full of stupid boring babies, and stupid boring girlfriends, where's the blood?" Maureen mumbled to herself as she bumped into Cristina.

"Watch it I'm late for surgery!" Cristina said.

"You watch it!" Maureen shot back.

Maureen turned to walk away but then turned back around. "Wait, what kind of surgery are you doing?"

"Heart." Cristina answered.

"That's not boring at all!" Maureen said with a smile.

"It's the best surgery to scrub in on." Cristina answered as she began walking away; she then slowed her pace and turned to face Maureen. "You want to watch, there is this sitting area you can watch from."

Maureen smiled. "For real?"

Cristina nodded.

Maureen smiled even wider as she followed the doctor down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next chapter i'll have Dr. Preston Burke, and Dr. Derek Shepherd meet some of the boho's.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mimi and Roger walked hand in hand back into the hospital until Mimi stopped them. "Hey look it's that McDreamy guy."

Roger gave her a confused look. "Who?"

"You know that Doctor that Meredith chick is dating. Look how pretty he is." Mimi drooled.

"Mimi guys aren't pretty…girls are pretty." Roger argued until Dr. Shepherd caught his eye. "Actually now that you mention it…he is kind of…"

"Pretty?" Mimi asked.

Roger nodded. "Yeah, he's not sexy, but not ugly…he's pretty."

Mimi smiled with triumph. "Told ya!"

All of a sudden Mimi fell to the ground and held her leg. "Ouch!"

"Mimi what's wrong?" Roger asked worriedly.

Dr. Shepherd saw the situation and ran over to the fallen dancer. "Are you okay?"

Mimi looked up at him and shook her head. "No I think I did something to hurt my ankle."

Roger gave her a confused look. "You were fine just a minute ago."

"Well I think something happened." Mimi said.

"Let me take a look, where does it hurt?" Dr. Shepherd asked.

"Right there." Mimi said while pointing to her left ankle.

Roger rolled his eyes towards Mimi, who winked and smiled at him.

"Well I don't see anything wrong, want to try walking?" He asked.

"Can you help me?" Mimi asked innocently.

Both Roger and Dr. Shepherd bent down and helped lift Mimi up, which surprisingly she could walk again.

"Wow thanks." Mimi said automatically forcing the doctor into a hug.

"No problem." He said cautiously as he slowly pulled out of the hug and quickly walked away.

"Mimi what was that about?" Roger asked through gritted teeth.

"I wanted a hug." Mimi said as she grabbed Roger's hand and began walking down a random hall.

Dr. Shepherd walked past Dr. Bailey. "What was that about?"

Dr. Shepherd kept his eyes on the papers he was carrying and walked past her while answering, "I have no idea."

"These people are weird." Dr. Bailey said to herself.

XXX

"Lets go see how Mark is doing." Angel suggested as her and Collins walked hand in hand down the hall.

Collins nodded in agreement as they made their way to Mark's hospital room. They knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey Marky, how you feeling?" Angel asked as she bounced over to his bed.

Mark smiled weakly. "Good, this is the best hospital I ever been to. My doctor Dr. Callie Torres, is so nice, and cute, and funny…and…"

"And I think someone has a crush." Collins said with a smile.

Mark blushed. "I do not…and even if I did she is dating Dr. O'Malley."

"Really?" Collins asked. "I thought O'Malley and Stevens where dating?"

Angel shook her head. "Why you are a slow learner. Dr. Stevens is single."

Collins processed it. "You should go for Dr. Stevens…she's cute."

Mark shrugged. "But she's no Callie."

"I bet you Maureen flirts with Dr. Stevens anyways." Collins answered.

"Maureen will probably flirt with everyone." Angel said.

XXX

"EW!" Maureen said as she brought her hand over her mouth and peered through the glass, and towards the heart surgery that was going on in front of her. "I can't believe I'm watching this!"

Maureen watched as they cut into the patient, which only grossed her out even more. "Oh man I want the babies, where are the babies?"

Maureen suddenly stood up and ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Izzie said as Maureen ran past her.

Maureen stopped. "In my throat coming out of my mouth!"

"Ew!" Izzie said. "Oh hey, your Joanne's girlfriend, she's looking for you."

Maureen brought her hand down and checked out the girl in front of her, suddenly the heart surgery was in the back of her mind. "Girlfriend? Naw me and Joanne are just sisters."

"Really?" Izzie said with a small laugh.

Maureen nodded. "Yeah, but me and you aren't sister are we?"

All the while Maureen was flirting Joanne was standing right behind her. With a clear of her throat Maureen slowly turned around to face Joanne.

"Hey Pookie." Maureen said with a half smile.

"Maureen." Joanne said with an angry tone.

Izzie just smiled and turned around. "See you two later."

"I thought you were with that red-headed chick." Maureen said.

"I was, but I came to find you...my sister!" Joanne said now starting to get a little angry.

Maureen laughed. "Oh Joanne you've got it all wrong, I was telling her that we weren't sisters and that we are madly in love with each other!"

Joanne just shook her head and turned around. "I'm going to see Mark."

"Pookie come on!" Maureen said. "Lets just settle this with a nice long kiss."

"I'm sorry I don't kiss my sister!" Joanne said as she marched into Mark's room.

Collins, Angel, and Mark all looked up.

Angel turned to face Collins and Mark. "She was flirting."

Collins and Mark nodded.

"Pookie?" Maureen pouted.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Joanne said as she crossed her arms and sat on a chair.

Just then Roger and Mimi came walking in the room. When Mimi noticed everyone she smile.

"I got McDreamy to hug me!" Mimi singsong.

Angel and Maureen both jumped up. "Shut up!"

Mimi nodded. "Uh huh!"

Roger sat next to Joanne and started grumbling to himself.

"So did they say when you could leave? Mimi asked.

"Tomorrow." Mark answered.

"Aw, someone else get hurt so we can stay longer." Mimi said.

"No, or else Maureen will end up sleeping with the entire staff!" Joanne spat out.

"Not fair!" Maureen said. "I was just talking to our new friends."

Joanne just shook her head. "Whatever."

"Joanne don't whatever me, talk to me!" Maureen whined.

"Nope." Joanne said.

"Maybe Maureen and Mimi can sleep with "McPretty." Roger said annoyed.

"McDreamy!" Mimi corrected him.

"Whatever!" Roger said.

"It was just a hug." Mimi said.

"You grabbed his ass." Roger stated.

Angel clapped her hands. "Mimi? You grabbed his ass?"

Mimi turned around a smiled towards Angel and nodded.

"I don't like it here." Roger said.

Collins looked at his watched. "Well its surprisingly 9:45 pm, we get to leave tomorrow."

"Well where are you all going to sleep?" Mark asked.

"Here?" Roger asked.

Collins shrugged. "But what if that Dr. Bailey yells at us."

"Who cares, since when did we care about getting yelled at?" Maureen asked.

"Good point." Collins said as he sat in a chair and made himself comfortable with Angel in his lap.

Out of reflex Maureen walked over to Joanne and sat on her lap, but was soon up when she got an evil glare. Maureen huffed and walked away to another chair. "So freaking serious."

Mimi gave Roger the puppy dog eyes, which caused Roger to smile and let Mimi sleep on his lap.

Soon all the boho's where asleep. Dr. Bailey even came in to yell at them but when she noticed they were just sleeping she quietly closed the door and let them be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next Chapter Is The Last...**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter - thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Sorry it's so short...if i think of a better ending maybe i'll repost chapter 5. **

**anyways i don't own RENT or Grey's Anatomy**

**ENJOY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

Mark was the first to wake up; he slowly sat up in his hospital bed and looked around. He smiled when he didn't feel a pain in his back anymore.

"Feeling better?" Angel asked in a whisper.

Mark nodded. "Much."

Collins then started stirring and was soon up, and then a couple minutes later everyone was up.

Before anything could be said Dr. Bailey walked in the room.

"Everyone up? You six leave while I check Mr. Cohen over." She said.

The other six waited outside in the waiting room while they waited for Mark.

"I hope he can go home today." Roger said. "I'm ready to head back to New York."

"We just got here yesterday." Angel chimed in.

Roger shrugged. "I know, but I'm homesick."

Maureen nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to be here if Pookie is mad at me the entire time."

Joanne rolled her eyes. "I'm not mad, I'm disappointed."

"Still it's not fun." Maureen said.

"Well it's not fun when you flirt with other people." Joanne shot back.

"Please don't start." Maureen said. "I miss…you."

Joanne stared at her for a second. "I miss you too."

Maureen looked up and smiled brightly. "I miss you more."

Joanne walked closer. "I miss your mouth!"

Before anyone could say anything they were in the middle of a make out session.

"Get a room." Roger said as he wrapped his arms around Mimi.

Just then George walked over to them. "Good news your friend is better and you all can probably go home today."

"Thank god." Roger said under his breath.

While they were talking the other interns came over.

"It was nice meeting you, and not just because you're bohemians." Izzie said.

"Thanks." Collins said uncertain while shaking everyone's hand.

"You even got Dr. Bailey to let you sleep in the same room, you must be special." Christina said.

Mark then came out with Dr. Bailey following behind him.

"Hey guys I'm can leave."

"We heard." Roger said with a smile.

"Try and be a bit more careful next time." Dr. Bailey said.

"I will." Mark nodded.

"Have a save trip home." Meredith said.

Alex just nodded and shook their hands then went back to his job.

With all their good byes being said they left the hospital and headed back to the hotel to get their belongings.

"Davis! Pick up my bag." Maureen ordered.

Roger gave Maureen a weird look. "Pick it up yourself Johnson."

"Jefferson?" Maureen asked with a pout.

"You have arms and legs." Joanne said as she threw her own bag over her shoulder and headed down to the car. "And why are you using last names?"

Maureen shrugged has she picked up her bag. "Dr. Bailey got me doing it. Its kind of fun!"

"Tom! Collins?" Maureen said confused. "Oh shit what can I call you, we already call you by your last time."

Collins chuckled. "Just get your ass to the car Johnson."

Maureen giggled and ran past everyone and down to the car claiming front seat.

"You always get front." Mimi whined.

Maureen smiled. "It's my girlfriends car, when your girlfriend drives you can sit in the front."

Mimi climbed in the back and huffed. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Maureen shrugged. "Well then I guess you'll never get the front…although Roger can act like a girl sometimes so maybe your day will come sooner then you think."

"I heard that." Roger said.

"I said it out loud." Maureen fired back.

Roger just scowled as he sat in the back with Mimi.

Soon everyone else was in the car and ready to go.

"Now are we sure we don't want to stay in Seattle?" Joanne asked while she started the car.

Roger nodded. "Yes."

"I agree." Angel said. "It rains to much and I only have so many wigs."

Collins chuckled. "Home it is."

"Even though I was in the hospital all day yesterday, it was still kind of fun." Mark admitted.

"Yeah there is something about that hospital." Mimi agreed. "It's like there is always something going on."

"It was a little fun." Roger said. "But I'd rather be in New York."

Everyone agreed and Joanne pulled out of the hotel parking lot and they headed straight for New York City…their home.


End file.
